Cat's Out of the Bag
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Captain Jocelyn Carter decides to hold a special Halloween party at the precinct. With Samaritan gone, the team no longer has to hide out in the open. Not sure what John will do, Joss decides that she'll take this opportunity to finally find out where they'll go next. Post Series Finale except everyone survives and Careese of course :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI. Anything that is used here from said property is purely for entertainment purposes.

 _A/N: Happy Halloween everyone. I'm sorry that there hasn't been much uploading on my end, especially when I got all these stories stuck on my computer. I swear I'm going to do a purge one day :D Anyways, here's an annual holiday story that takes place after Samaritan goes down except a small difference. Joss, John, and Root are alive and well because they deserve to have some fun. Of course, this story will focus on Careese so I hope you enjoy and get sick while eating your candy :)_

* * *

Cat's Out of the Bag

Ruby red lipstick glided across Joss's full lips as she put the finishing touches on her costume. Tonight was Halloween and there was going to be a party held at her precinct so that everyone could have a chance to let their hair down. Criminal activity was at an all-time low and she was proud of the people that she worked with because she knew that they had that same passion to protect New York as she had. Joss knew that they had help as well thanks to the group of vigilantes that made it their sole mission to protect those innocent people that didn't know they were in danger yet.

In fact, one of them was sitting on her bed in costume, snacking away on a piece of beef jerky as she waited for Joss to get ready. Sameen Shaw was definitely a wildcard but she was also a welcomed addition to the team. Her frozen exterior took a while to thaw but when it did, Joss was happy to get to know and become friends with her.

Snapping one end, Shaw pointed the snack in her direction. "I never would have figured it'd take so long for you to get something together."

Joss chuckled as she finished her lips off by pressing them together before putting the cap back on the lipstick and putting it back on her vanity. "Well not all of us are doing something as simple as Harley Quinn Shaw."

"Yeah, well not all of us are trying to give someone a boner" she threw back in her own, blunt way which caused Joss turn around and give her a dirty look. "What? It's not like you're slick Joss. I've been around you and John for years now which means being subjected to your pathetic sex looks." Shaw took another bite of her jerky as Joss put her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Well, I'm very sorry that we made things so hard for you." Her posture quickly relaxed before she continued. "It's just that it's been crazy for all of us. Now with that damn Samaritan gone, I'm wondering if John is going to stop being Riley" she confessed. Having him so close for so long was surreal. As captain, Joss was responsible for screening any new officers coming into her precinct. So it was a shock to the system when John Reese just casually walked through her door and announced his transfer as John Riley, explaining that he needed to lay low while the team tried to figure out how to defeat the evil supercomputer.

Now Joss didn't want to let him go but she understood how much he cared about the numbers too.

Shaw scoffed. "Please, that guy would rather cut off his leg than leave you. He might not look it but he seems to be alright where he is."

"Well John is the last person to open up about anything and I don't want to waste any more time, not when we finally have a chance." Joss was going to head in steadfast because after the close call with Simmons, she was reminded how short life was.

"Which explains the fiercely sexy costume you're donning eh"

Looking at a full-length mirror she had in the corner of the room, Joss took herself in as she did a final once over.

Her face had a light amount of makeup, the most notable being her dark red lips which were exactly what she wanted. Surely this would get John's attention and if not, the costume she chose would certainly do the job. There was a choker wrapped around her neck with a golden bell hanging from it. Her small waist was encompassed inside a black corset that helped shape her already curvaceous figure while also bringing a modest amount of attention to her cleavage. The corset came attached with a frilly, lace skirt that only just covered her lower half. Her legs were encompassed inside smokey black stockings and the matching colored heels added a little lift to her butt.

Now that wouldn't have made for much of a costume which was why sitting on top of Joss's straightened mane of beautiful dark hair were a pair of fake, black car ears pointed straight up. Sitting a little above her rear was a faux, black tail and on the table were gloves that resembled cat paws along with a decorated mask.

Shaw gave a whistle when Joss looked back at her, making her chuckle. Her costume, she explained when she first arrived, was a version of Harley from some sort of video game series. Joss questioned whether it was true or not because Shaw was dressed up in a tight tank top, jeans and thigh high boots that were colored in black and red. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails and dyed blond with red tips. When asked about the bat, Shaw said that it was part of the costume along with making sure no one got any funny ideas. Joss warned her not to cause trouble since she was the captain. The last thing she needed was one of her officers in the hospital because Shaw didn't like the way they looked at her.

Joss took the gloves and mask in her hands before walking over to her coat. "So I guess we're ready to head out. Everyone's already at the precinct."

Shaw jumped up from the bed. "Finally, I'm starving." Joss simply rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not just going to head to a party unless I get something out of this."

"Uh huh, this wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to see what Root is dressed up as would it?" Joss caught Shaw stumble briefly, leaving her with a smirk.

Her face grew hard at the accusation. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. She could be dressed in a burlap sack because I don't care." She then stormed off downstairs.

"Yeah, sure Shaw. Looks like I'm not the only one looking to impress tonight" Joss whispered to herself before following her friend out to her car.

* * *

"You know that Halloween is supposed to be the time when you wear something different right Wonderboy?" Lionel teased as he and John stood against the wall with sodas in hand near their desks as they watched their fellow officers enjoy the festivities. It was definitely a nice change of pace for him and he decided to come as Dick Tracey with the yellow hat and trenchcoat draped over his usual suit. It may have been simplistic but Lionel argued that at least he made the effort, unlike his partner. Even after all these months, it was still surreal to call the bane of his existence his partner and even though they had their differences, they managed to make it work. As much as he missed Carter sitting across from him, she deserved the captain's chair much more for all the crap she went through taking down those bastards at HR.

Thinking about what he learned about this battle taking place behind the scenes with that evil supercomputer, Lionel thought that maybe John deserved a break too, especially after getting shot to hell and almost blown up. Visiting him in the hospital, Carter was always there, holding on to his hand or stroking his hair as the breathing tube kept him alive. Lionel had his suspicions about their feelings for each other and he thought for sure after this final close call, something would happen. Much to his disappointment, weeks went by after John's recover with just friendly greetings and work meetings between the three of them. Nothing appeared to have changed and he wondered if he should maybe give the guy a shove in the right direction.

"Not exactly in the festive mood" John replied before taking a sip as his eyes scanned the room for one familiar face in particular. As much as he wanted to return to the way things were since Samaritan was defeated, there was a hesitation to leave this identity that allowed him to walk freely out in the open in the very precinct that had brought him in on that fateful night he met Joss. To be able to freely interact with her as he pleased was like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. She was so beautiful, even with being so busy maintaining all the officers and detectives under her watch. John had faith that she would run this precinct right. They needed her compassion to do the right thing, that very compassion that reached out to him in his hour of need and changed his life for the better.

Even after their close call with Simmons, fate seem to want to intervene once again by forcing John to focus all his attention on Samaritan once it became a possible threat to Harold's Machine. The few months he spent away from Joss to protect her was hell. To not be able to see her kind face or hear her sweet voice except in his fantasies was the only thing that kept him going because it gave him something to come back to, much like Finch who finally decided to rekindled his relationship with Grace once he was satisfied that she'd be safe.

The John Riley identity that Root gave him was a blessing and he wondered if the Machine had done it intentionally, knowing his feelings towards Joss and his need to be near her. After almost dying saving the Machine, he had been in a state between life and death. Lionel told him that his time in the hospital was met with constant overnight visits from Joss, who refused to leave his side until he was discharged. When John opened his eyes and those familiar doe eyes were the first thing he saw, all he could do was smile which Joss's tearfully returned before leaning over to give him as tight a hug as she could without messing up the hospital equipment he was connected to.

Now he wanted to take that next step. After all the close calls, John didn't want to take any more chances. It was foolish of him to deny that he had feelings for Joss because he knew there was something special between them since their first meeting all those years ago. If only she'd show up to this damn party, then maybe he could take her to one of the back rooms and kiss her senseless since John was more a man of action. To voice his feelings had always been a struggle. The CIA didn't exactly like it when their agents got all emotional. They needed cold-blooded killers and John had been forced to become that or be killed. That part of his soul hadn't been lost but rather locked away in the deep recesses of his heart. Killing people without a passing thought became second nature and John thought of himself as nothing more than a monster, one that deserved to be put down. Joss was a light that carved through the darkness and slowly released who he use to be because even though she knew what he had done, she didn't look at him with disgust but rather with sympathy and reach out a helping hand to him.

One familiar face came into their line of sight and Lionel let out a chuckle. "I have to say, I wouldn't have figured I'd be seeing Coo Coo Puffs having a good time." Root was standing next to the table that held a large amount of food and drinks dressed up as a doctor with a white jacket, a stethoscope wrapped around her neck, her hair in a high ponytail and a pair of small framed glasses sitting on her nose. She was taking in the room much like they were, clearly waiting for the last of their friends to come since Joss had told them she'd be carpooling with Shaw.

John shook his head in disbelief at the sight because he wouldn't have believed that this was the same Root who kidnapped Finch on multiple occasions. All she needed was a second chance and the Machine gave that to her, much like they had all been given in some way. They all bettered each other somehow.

Soon something caught Root's attention and she looked towards the bullpen before a small smile formed on her face. After a few seconds passed, a smaller woman dressed up in red and black with an aluminum bat on her shoulder walked up to her. When she turned her face, John and Lionel were floored as they recognized Shaw. "Man, who knew that even mini Rambo got into the spirit. You're starting to look like the odd man out partner."

John wasn't concerned with the jab because his eyes actively searching for Shaw's companion and wondering what she would look like.

Suddenly, a feminine voice appeared behind them, causing them both to jump slightly. "Looking for someone?" Turning to the source caused different results. Lionel simple smiled after recovering when Joss revealed herself by lifting the mask slightly before giving a teasing whistle at Carter's costume of choice.

John, well John couldn't speak because his mind and groin had taken a hit. The sexy vixen standing in front of them had caused a fog of lust to cloud his mind. To think that Jocelyn Carter would be so bold as to wear such an outfit, beautiful would not even come close. It didn't help that she playfully brushed his shoulder as she joined them against the wall, the mask back in place.

"So how are you two enjoying things?" She asked casually before giving John a confused look. "John, did you not get the memo or something?" She was disappointed that he didn't try to let his hair down.

"That's what I said. Looks like the big guy doesn't remember how to party."

John's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Really Lionel because from where I'm standing, you're just standing here with me doing nothing."

Joss smiled at the interaction. Despite being at each other's throat's constantly, she knew that they were the best team that the precinct had. No one was the wiser that John was the infamous man in the suit thanks to his cover identity. He was just a regular narcotics detective that got transferred here. Nothing looked suspicious on paper and Joss was thankful for the Machine's thoroughness.

"Okay boys, play nice." Shaw and Root soon made their way over to them. Even though Joss teased earlier, she like that even Shaw could find someone. She deserved to be happy, even if she wanted people to believe that Root annoyed the hell out of her.

Once they got closer, Shaw casually swung the bat, spooking Lionel as he cursed. "Damn, you wanna to swing that way" pointing away from him.

"Naw, it's too much fun messing with you." The gang shared a laugh, an inside joke between friends that no one outside of their inner circle could possibly understand. Each of them took a moment to observe the sights and sounds as the officers around them, dressed up to celebrate the festivities, enjoyed themselves.

Joss was the one to break the silence. "It's crazy. No one realizes how close they came to being taken over by an evil supercomputer."

"Yeah, good thing Glasses came through with the plan. Wonderboy, you took your lumps too but it was all worth it because you saved us all."

Root, a little unsettled by the subject of their conversation, looked over at Shaw. "Well, I'm just grateful that Sameen was able to come back to us. It was so hard to keep hoping that you survived what happened. I…" Without warning, she reached down to grab her hand, catching Shaw and everyone else off guard. "I'm happy." The words were strange for the hacker, remembering that Hannah had been the only other person that had a place in her life for different reasons.

Shaw was quick to take her hand back and move away. "Damn it, now I gotta soak my hand in acid." Another round of laughter broke out between them with Shaw giving a small smirk Root's way. Everyone could see that she was playing hard to get because she was a different person in a good way when Root was around.

The mood grew serious as John was the next to speak up. "Of course it would be nice if Finch was here with us."

"I'm sure that he just wants to make up for lost time with Grace and will be back soon," Joss reassured, leaving John with an unreadable expression. "Meanwhile, let's party the night away. We got to enjoy the free time that we have before the criminals decide to rain on our parade."

"Here here, Carter. I'm going to get some food." Lionel announced before walking over to the table.

"Wait up, I'm coming too" Shaw shouted as she followed him with Root close behind, leaving John and Joss standing side by side.

When John looked at her again, she noticed a wistful look on her face. "Penny for your thoughts Joss."

Joss giggled at the euphemism. "And here I thought you could read my mind." Her expression soon grew serious. "I was just thinking about everything we've been through and how it's a miracle that we managed to survive." Her gloved hand reached up and began lightly tracing her star-shaped scar that was hidden just underneath the corset.

John's eyes darkened at the memory of almost losing her and the rampage he went on to get the sons of bitches responsible. It was a good thing Harold stopped him because there would have been no doubt in his mind that he would've pulled the trigger on Quinn without a second thought. Or maybe the old John Reese would've. Now he cared about Joss's high opinion of him and he didn't want to shatter that faith she continued to have for him.

He reached down and lightly grabbed her wrist, drawing her attention. "Can we talk…in private?" John asked tentatively.

Joss tilted her head in confusion before seeing how important this was to him and agrees. She also wanted a chance to at least get something off her chest to him too.

They walked together, bypassing others along the way, before reaching a familiar door. John turned the knob and opened it before stepping aside, letting Joss walk in first before following inside. After closing and locking the door behind him, he walked up to where she was standing and his eyes found themselves drawn down the expansion of her back to the furry tail that was sitting just above her voluptuous rear end. John swallowed hard at the inviting sight. Again, he couldn't find the words to describe Joss's beauty. He never thought that he'd be attracted to someone like her. She was stubborn and fought him over his methods but she also showed how much she cared about him through their friendship over the years. Joss was concerned for his wellbeing. John could see it in her eyes whenever she saw that he was hurt.

John undid his suit jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs in the room to help him relax.

Finally, she turned around with a soft smile on her face as she removed the mask and laid it on the same table. Her lips presented a tantalizing sight but John had to remain strong because the conversation he wanted to have was long overdue.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Joss clasped her hands behind her as she waited patiently for a response.

Instead of jumping right into what he actually wanted, John decided to stall. "How are you handling things?" It had been a month since Samaritan was taken down and the team needed to recover from their battle wounds while the numbers remained a priority.

"Well considering all things, it's been pretty normal. I mean being captain of a precinct isn't easy but our side job helps keep the criminal activity down. I guess there are guys out there that are still fearful of the man in a suit legend." Speaking of their work with the Machine, Joss needed to ask something. "So, will you be destroying your John Riley alias?" When John's face grew hard, her heart clenched in despair.

"There's nothing left for me here. The threat that put me in this life is gone. Now, all that's left are the numbers and I do that job the best from the shadows." John explained, watching Joss closely. Even if John wanted her with every fiber of his being, he couldn't force her to care about him.

Joss shook her head before closing the distance between them. "That's not true John. I've seen your work and you do a damn good job at it with this alias." Before John could argue, she pressed a finger against his lips and he had to fight the urge to get a small taste of her skin. "You can't really believe that you don't deserve to have some kind of life John."

She removed her hand to give him a chance to answer. "I just think that I've been in your hair long enough. You don't need any more hassle than you're already getting."

Joss scoffed as she moved away from him. "That's what I mean John. You being here isn't hurting anyone. The stuff we go through was going on long before you showed. If anything, you're just as much of an asset to this precinct as you are to Harold."

"Joss…"

"I don't want you to go" she bluntly asked, leaving her to gasp before turning away from him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry" she whispered meekly as she waited for him to say something. When he didn't, Joss took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't force you to do anything. It's just that I thought maybe something could be different, you know."

John stiffened at her words. Did she really want him to stay? "Joss, this is for the best, how it should be."

At this, Joss whipped around, anger marring her beautiful face. "Because you still think you're a monster." Disbelief rocked her as he nodded. "How, after everything you did? You were always willing to put others before you. You saved humanity. Isn't that enough to be able to forgive yourself?"

"The dark has always been my home, Joss. It's what I deserve. No matter what I do, I can never atone for my sins." His voice was heavy with sadness as he turned his head, refusing to look into those eyes that held nothing but faith that he could be a better man.

"It doesn't have to be." Joss's voice softened and her eyes beckoned him to understand but he refused to even look at her. All she could do was say what was in her heart. "We've been through so much, you and I. To think that somehow we've survived everything was a miracle. Maybe…" Joss took a step closer. "It's more than that. Having you here where I could be with you anytime has been nothing but a joy. You may think of yourself as a burden but you're wrong John. You are a good man. I'll always believe that until the day I die. Until then, I…" Joss licked her dry lips as she extended her arm to take his hand in hers. "I want to be by your side as more than just your friend."

Finally, John's attention was back on her. His eyes took Joss's breath away. The blue in his eyes appeared to be brighter, much more so than she ever remembered. "Joss…I've cared about you for so long but I didn't want to believe that you had the same feelings for me." John reached his free hand up to cup Joss's cheek which she leaned into him with a content sigh escaping her lips. "Why would you? You are a wonderful, strong woman that any man would be lucky to have known. I thank each and every day that you are in my life and when you're not, I'm in complete agony."

"John…" she whispered, her heart picking up speed as she laid a hand over the one on her cheek.

"My heart will always have a place for Jessica. I can't change that. What happened to her, my love for her and distress over her death, led me to New York, to you." Joss' eyes began to glisten as a small smile formed on her lips. "You saved me, Joss. I don't think that any part of me can ever express that enough. If you'll have me, I will stay by your side, not as a friend but as someone that loves you with every fiber of my being."

Joss clenched his hands a little tighter as the emotions within her finally burst out like a dam unable to hold it up. Tears began running freely down her face as flashes of their time together raced through her mind. They truly had gone through so much and amusingly, on this day of Halloween, they were finally ready to move forward.

Gazing into each other's eyes, John simply nodded his head and Joss closed her eyes in anticipation. He lowered his head, still awestruck by the beauty that was in his arms, and connected their souls through a soft pressing of his lips to hers.

At the feeling, Joss freed her hands to possessively wrap them around John's neck and pull him harder to her. It almost knocked him off balance so John quickly reacted by spinning her around and pressing her body firmly against the door while his hands began to do some exploring of her body. He admired how well the corset fit her but desired for it to be gone so that his fingers could trace every inch of her dark skin. Licking the seam of her lips granted him access quickly and soon his tongue invaded her before dueling with her for dominance.

Joss desperately sought more of the man in front of her as her hands combed through his brutally short hair. She changed the angle of the kiss as she desperately wished that the cursed dress shirt wasn't in the way. Her leg slowly crawled up the outside of his thigh, allowing him to intimately brush up against her and bringing out a moan from deep in her throat.

Neither remembered where they were in their haze until the faint sound of voices and music reached their ears. Reluctantly, they pulled away but left mere centimeters between them. John took a moment to savor Joss's taste before speaking. "Maybe we should get back to the party."

The pout she gave was incredibly sexy as a finger played with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Do we have to?"

"Well, we wouldn't want anyone catching their captain with one of her detectives." John seemed to be considering his options as he took a finger and traced over Joss's lips. Then it moved lower just as she swallowed, leaving him to smile. Finally, he made it to her neck where the collar hung and tipped the bell, making it ring. His voice then took on a husky tone, meant to excite the woman before him. "I have to say, Joss, you look absolutely ravishing in this. You certainly went all out for the holidays." John teasing nipped her lips, hearing a whimper escape her.

She was not in the mood for games, not when he got her so hot and bothered. "John, you're making it really hard to not suggest that we go home where we could have our own private party" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mine or yours?"

This made her pause. "Am I finally getting a chance to see where John Riley lays his head at night?"

John slid his hands into hers, giving them a squeeze. "I think it's been long overdue. Luckily, the loft Harold gave me for my birthday was kept safe by the Machine and I just got it back today." It was quite the heartwarming moment for him to find out that the Machine had realized how much the gift meant to him to go so far as to protect it while the team had to go underground.

Joss's eyes widened before growing somber. "Harold gave you a loft? Could you maybe drop a hint that my birthday is in a few weeks? A girl could use a new car" she requested saucily and made a mental note to grill John about when his birthday was so they could celebrate it properly.

"Maybe I can take care of that myself, among other things." He leaned down to kiss her again, missing her lips each time they pulled away.

She lightly hit him on the arm. "Don't you dare. Anyways, I wouldn't mind getting a chance at seeing your place, especially your bed" she purred while waggling her eyebrows, causing him to chuckle.

"Well then let's get out of here."

They shared another kiss before walking over to get their things. "You're lucky I rode with Shaw."

John put on and buttoned up his jacket. "Are you sure you didn't plan this somehow?"

"I plead the fifth," she said simply before putting the cat paw gloves back on. Lovingly stroking his cheek, Joss walked ahead of him, adding more sway to her hips and causing the tail to swing. She smiled as she heard the deep groan behind her.

After making sure the coast was clear, the two exited and saw that everyone was having a great time which left Joss with a smile on her face. These people risked their lives each and every day to protect the citizens of New York. They deserve so much in return and as captain, she would do her best to show how much she appreciated them.

They took a moment to bid their friends farewell, giving each other knowing smiles as they saw Shaw and Root together, before grabbing their coats that had been left at the entrance and making their way out into the chilly October air.


End file.
